All The Way to Polaris
by avamura
Summary: Jack Frost menerima misi perdananya sebagai anggota Guardian: mengawasi Sang Ratu Arendelle selama musim dingin. Crossover Jack-Elsa dalam 0-10.


"Hah? Arendelle? Di mana ya itu?"

Jack Frost mengelus dagu. Ia berjalan mengitari globe raksasa yang terpajang di tengah ruangan, mengamati titik-titik cahaya yang berkedip di sana sambil menyipitkan mata. Sesekali ia menggaruk kepala dengan ekspresi serius—mencoba menebak di mana kira-kira letak negara asing yang barusan disebut di dokumen misinya: _Arendelle_. Karena... _well_, bagaimana ia tahu harus pergi ke mana, kalau mendengar nama tempatnya saja seumur-umur belum pernah?

"Hmm... namanya agak susah dieja, apa dia berada di sekitaran Mediterania, ya?" gumamJack sambil melanjutkan observasinya—kali ini sambil terbang, mencoba lebih fokus dengan ujung hidung yang tinggal berjarak dua senti dari permukaan globe. "Atau mungkin suatu tempat di dekat Afrika?_"_

"Ckckck. Ternyata bocah ini payah juga di geografi, ya..." komentar Bunnymund, datar. Mewakili para Guardian lain yang kompak geleng-geleng kepala, melihat Jack yang sudah sepuluh menit penuh memelototi tiap senti dari kelima benua; tapi belum juga menemukan apa yang ia cari.

Jengkel buang-buang waktu, si kelinci paskah akhirnya menarik kaki sang rekan, dan menariknya menuju ke sisi bola dunia yang lain. "Oi kau. Lihat daratan hijau yang di sana itu, Jack Frost?" tanya Bunnymund, sambil menunjuk sebuah koordinat dengan ujung jarinya. "Arendelle ada di sana. Di belahan bumi utara, negara subtropis yang berbatasan langsung dengan kutub dan Samudra Arktik."

Jack mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan Bunnymund—dan benar saja, negara yang ia cari-cari berada tepat di sana. Dia melongo. Lalu mengucek mata tidak percaya. Hei, bagaimana tadi ia bisa melewatkan negara sebesar itu?

"Wow, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tahu?" Bunnymund memutar mata. "Mungkin karena itu pengetahuan umum tingkat sekolah dasar, Jenius."

.

.

.

.

**ALL THE WAY TO POLARIS**

Crossover Jack Frost X Elsa dalam 0-10. Avamura, 2015. Rise of the Guardian © DreamWorks, dan Frozen © Disney. Tidak ada keuntungan material yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

.

.

.

**O**

Sambil membaringkan diri di sofa, Jack Frost membaca ulang lembaran yang dibawanya pulang dari markas. Yap, dokumen penugasan. Ini adalah misi pertamanya sejak resmi diangkat menjadi Guardian, dan ia sudah menetapkan satu rencana: jangan sampai gagal.

Sudah, itu saja. Karena terlepas dari sabda Moon yang sudah jelas-jelas menyatakan ia berbakat, Jack Frost punya banyak hal yang mesti dibuktikan. Apalagi kalau bukan soal predikatnya sebagai anggota paling muda (yang mana membuatnya dianggap ababil oleh seluruh Guardian, _duh_); dan hipotesa kurang asem Bunnymund: bahwa dirinya cuma bocah tengil keras kepala yang tidak akan bisa melakukan satu tugas pun dengan benar.

"Mr. Jack Frost, alias _ Agent White_." Jack spontan menyeringai ketika membaca kolom nama di baris teratas. _Yeah_, North kreatif juga, rupanya. Walaupun kemungkinan besar itu cuma efek samping dari hobi sang Santa nonton film action, sih—karena kalau boleh jujur, sebetulnya para Guardian tidak perlu-perlu amat menggunakan nama sandi. Toh tidak ada manusia yang bisa melihat mereka, kan?

"Level misi, C sampai A."

Oke , Sampai sini, Jack juga merasa range tugasnya masih cukup masuk akal. Lagipula sudah jadi rahasia umum bahwa dulu ia pernah mengalahkan Pitch, sendirian—yang berarti ia sudah otomatis terkualifikasi untuk misi level S. Tentunya misi rank C (yang kurang-lebih setara dengan mengawasi Jamie supaya tidak makan terlalu banyak permen saat Halloween) tidak mungkin terlalu merepotkan. Justru diam-diam, Jack malah lebih berharap supaya misinya kali ini agak menantang.

Tapi berhubung Jack baru saja direkrut, rasa-rasanya para Guardian belum begitu percaya padanya. Jadi untuk misi perdananya kali ini, dia cuma diberi tugas sederhana: mengawasi Ratu Arendelle yang baru saja naik jabatan periode kemarin. Dengar-dengar sih, gadis bernama Elsa ini punya bakat untuk mengendalikan es (barangkali ini juga kerjaan Moon, entahlah). Dan kekuatannya dikhawatirkan akan berlipat ganda selama musim dingin.

Tooth Fairy bilang, insiden badai es yang terjadi tahun lalu sudah cukup membuat Para Guardian kelabakan. Dan kalau dilihat dari deskripsi misinya sih, memang, Jack bisa menduga kalau kliennya yang satu ini adalah remaja labil dengan pengendalian emosi yang payah. Kalau tidak, mana mungkin muncul deskripsi _'mendatangkan salju di musim panas' dan 'membekukan 92 persen negara selama 24 hari' _?

Alhasil kali ini, tentu saja para Guardian tidak mau ambil resiko lagi—apalagi karena sekarang, mereka punya personil baru yang lebih kompeten (Bunnymund selalu rewel kakinya mati rasa kalau menginjak es, Sandy tidak suka dingin, sayap peri gigi kadang jadi kaku di tempat bersalju, dan North mesti terus mengawasi semua kurcacinya kalau tidak mau mereka menghabiskan kue-kue natal).

Jadi itulah kenapa, nama Jack Frost diajukan sebagai agen tunggal.

* * *

.

.

.

**I**

"Kereta saljuku ada di garasi, Jack, kalau kau mau pakai. Masih bagus kok, kayunya baru selesai dipelitur. Slidernya juga baru digosok. Dan tenang saja... kau tidak perlu surat izin mengemudi untuk mengendarai itu kok, hahahaha."

"Tidak usah, terima kasih, North. Aku bisa ke sana sendiri. Lagipula tempatnya kan tidak terlalu jauh dari sini," tolak Jack sopan. Toh seingatnya, jarak kutub utara ke Arendelle di globe tidak sampai satu jengkal (ia pernah terbang lebih jauh dari itu); dan asal tahu saja... kereta luncur dengan delapan rusa kutub yang jago bermanuver itu susah sekali dikendalikan.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanya Peri Gigi, sambil membantu sang rekan menepis-nepis serbuk salju dari baju dan rambutnya. Yeah, seperti biasa, naluri keibuan membuatnya selalu jadi yang paling khawatir pada Jack. "Kalau kau mau, aku bisa meminta peri-periku untuk menemanimu di sepanjang perjalanan..."

"Tidak perlu. Aku baik-baik saja, Tooth."

"Yakin?"

Jack memutar mata. Teringat saat-saat ketika ibunya memaksa untuk ikut masuk ke kelas, di hari pertama ia masuk sekolah. "Iya."

"Ah... baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati, ya!"

"Oke, oke."

Tooth Fairy selesai, berikutnya ganti Sandman yang menghampiri Jack. Ia menyerahkan sebuah kompas kecil berwarna emas dalam kantung kain. Dengan gambar pasir dan isyarat, ia menjelaskan bahwa masing-masing jarum kompasnya akan menunjukkan arah tujuan dan arah jalan pulang ke markas. Dengan begitu, orang yang membawanya tidak akan tersesat. Nah, rekannya yang satu ini tahu saja kalau _sense-of-direction-_nya memang payah dari dulu.

Sang pemuda berambut perak menghela nafas. _Well,_ sebagai anggota Guardian yang notabene paling muda, sebenarnya wajar kalau yang lain mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Apa boleh buat. Tapi kalau mereka terus-terusan memperlakukannya seperti anak SD yang baru mau berangkat ke sekolah di hari pertama, bukankah ini agak sedikit... berlebihan?

Dan akhirnya, setelah setengah jam prosesi pemberian nasehat yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu krusial (_"Kalau mau terbang, kaki kiri dulu, ya!"; "Kalau ada apa-apa, kirim surat ke markas, ya!"; "Jangan terbang di bawah sekumpulan burung ya, mereka suka buang air sembarangan!"_), Jack Frost dilepas juga meskipun dengan berat hati. Sambil memaksakan senyum, ia menjabat tangan rekan-rekannya satu persatu.

"Hei, kalau kau butuh bantuan, hentakkan saja kakimu ke tanah tiga kali sambil memanggil namaku," bisik Bunnymund, ketika tiba giliran mereka bersalaman_. "_Aku akan datang secepat yang aku bisa."

"...Huh?"

Jack bengong. Bahkan Kelinci Paskah yang sedari tadi cuma diam dengan muka sok acuh pun ternyata juga ikut-ikutan? _Yang benar saja?_

"Oi, jangan besar kepala dulu! Aku cuma tidak mau kena marah Moon kalau sampai kau kenapa-napa!"

* * *

.

.

.

**II**

Berkat kompas Sandy, tidak terlalu susah memang menemukan Arendelle. Jack cuma tinggal lurus saja ke satu arah, dan (benar kata Bunnymund), orang rabun ayam pun tidak akan melewatkan menara istana merah yang menjulang tinggi sebagai penanda pusat kota... kalau ia terbang di bawah lapisan stratosfer. Gerbang-gerbangnya pun dibuka lebar sebagai perlambang keramahan; yang mana memberikannya akses penuh karena semua prajurit penjaga pintu tidak ada yang bisa melihat kedatangannya.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur, bagian yang paling susah sebenarnya adalah menemukan gadis berambut pirang panjang yang disebut-sebut sebagai Sang Ratu Es alias Elsa. Salahkan saja arsitek istana Arendelle yang membangun istana itu sedemikian besarnya, dan entah kenapa agak mirip labirin; karena jangankan menemukan ruangan Ratu, ini saja ia sudah berkeliling entah berapa kali dan akhirnya selalu saja bermuara ke _ballroom_.

Sial.

Tapi untunglah, sekian detik sebelum Jack menyerah dan memutuskan untuk tiduran saja sepanjang sisa hari, mendadak terdengar suara orang mengobrol dari koridor. Jack spontan duduk tegak sambil pasang telinga. Dan benar saja, tidak lama kemudian ada bunyi langkah mendekat—mungkin beberapa pasang kaki, entahlah, yang jelas lebih dari satu orang.

"Kau ada jadwal kosong hari ini, Anna?"

_Suara laki-laki_, pikir Jack.

"Aku sudah janji mau ke perpustakaan bersama Elsa nanti sore... hehe. Maaf ya." Disusul suara perempuan yang terdengar ceria. Bel imajiner langsung berdenting di kepala Jack begitu ia mendengar kata 'Elsa' disebut-sebut. Tanpa buang-buang waktu, ia pun segera bangkit dan melangkah menuju sumber suara—berharap menemukan petunjuk.

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Ada pasar murah di Utara. Kau mau melihat-lihat ke sana?"

"Ah... tidak bisa juga, Kristoff. Aku dan Elsa ada acara amal di rumah yatim piatu. Tapi kalau kau mau ikut kami, silahkan saja."

"Tidak tidak, terima kasih. Aku tidak terlalu cocok dengan formalitas kerajaan. Uhm... kalau hari ini dan besok tidak bisa, bagaimana kalau lusa?"

"Ada _open house_ di rumah Duke of Weaseltown ... Sepertinya aku akan sibuk sampai malam."

Jack menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil mengusap dagu. Yah, dia memang sama sekali tidak kenal si pemuda tinggi besar yang dipanggil Kristoff ini; tapi mau tidak mau ia turut berduka cita juga untuk nasibnya yang sial. Apa gadis berambut kepang dua yang di sebelah itu pacarnya? Atau orang yang dia suka tapi yang bersangkutan cuma menganggapnya sebagai teman, alias friendzoned?

...Yang manapun sama-sama menyedihkan, sih.

"Baiklah, baiklah... aku mengerti tanggung jawabmu sebagai putri. Tapi jangan bilang kau sibuk juga di akhir minggu, Anna."

"Tidak kok, hehe," jawab sang putri. Jack hampir saja bertepuk tangan kalau saja si Anna ini tidak keburu melanjutkan kalimatnya: "Hanya saja di akhir minggu aku mau berhibernasi sepanjang hari, hahaha. Akhir-akhir ini aku banyak sekali kegiatan... melelahkan sekali. Coba lihat kantung mataku. Ughhhh. Bahkan Olaf bilang aku butuh istirahat."

"Tapi... aku sudah terlanjur beli dua tiket pertunjukan opera sabun, lho—"

"Ah, sayang sekali... tapi bagaimana kalau kau ajak Sven saja? Pasti dia senang sekali kalau kau mengajaknya nonton!"

"...Anna, kau tidak benar-benar berpikir aku akan membawa rusa sepanjang dua meter ke gedung pertunjukan, kan?"

Jack meneruskan langkahnya di belakang pasangan aneh itu sambil mengulum senyum.

* * *

.

.

.

**III**

Jack tahu, mengikuti dua orang asing di koridor tadi memang ide brilian. Karena berkat mereka, akhirnya sekarang ia bisa menembus ruwetnya labirin istana, dan bermuara di sebuah ruangan besar yang berisi bangku-bangku panjang . Anna dan Kirstoff yang terlambat (lebih dari separo kursi sudah terisi oleh orang-orang berbaju formal) berjalan berjingkat menuju kursi terdekat, dan duduk tanpa suara.

Sementara itu Jack mengambil bangku pojok paling belakang, sambil tengok kanan-kiri mengamati keadaan sekitar. Beberapa kali matanya tertumbuk pada hadirin berambut pirang yang ada di sana, sebelum akhirnya ia melihat gadis berjubah hijau-ungu yang berdiri di podium.

Jack mengeluarkan selembar foto dari kantong, dan membandingkannya dengan wajah yang sedang membacakan semacam pidato kenegaraan. Mirip.

_Oh, jadi ini yang namanya Elsa?_

Gadis itu rupanya jauh lebih muda dari yang ia perkirakan. Jack mengerutkan dahi. Entahlah apa ia yang terlalu meremehkan, atau memang wanita ini kelihatan lumayan normal untuk orang dengan kemampuan magis? Dan kalau saja bukan North yang cerita bahwa gadis ini sempat mendatangkan badai dahsyat di Arendelle selama hampir sebulan berturut-turut, tentu Jack tidak akan percaya. Dia tampak seperti manusia biasa, tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Semoga musim salju tahun ini mendatangkan kebahagiaan bagi kita semua."

Seusai kalimat penutup pidato dibacakan, para hadirin pun bertepuk tangan riuh. Ratu Elsa membungkuk sopan dengan kedua tangan mengangkat sisi gaunnya, memberikan salam sopan ala wanita kerajaan. Dan ketika ia berdiri kembali, tersenyum dan merentangkan tangannya—

—mendadak serpihan salju putih berkilau jatuh dari langit-langit ruangan, seperti hujan mutiara dalam gerakan slow motion.

Jack tertegun.

* * *

.

.

.

**IV**

Pelajaran pertama yang Jack dapat dari misinya kali ini adalah: jangan meremehkan siapapun.

Sudah cukup ia melihat bukti bahwa Elsa benar-benar bisa mengendalikan salju, dan itu berarti ia tidak boleh lengah. Bagaimana kalau suatu waktu nanti sang Ratu marah pada rakyatnya; dan alih-alih menurunkan salju cantik, ia malah mendatangkan badai Alaska ke dalam ruangan?

Yang jelas, berhubung kali ini Jack sudah bertekad untuk menjalankan misi dengan sepenuh hati, ia pun mulai mengikuti Elsa kemanapun ia pergi. Persis polisi yang siaga satu 24/7 mengawal seorang kriminal kelas kakap. Habisnya kemarin si North ceritanya lebay, bukan salah Jack kan kalau dia jadi berpikir Elsa bisa mendadak berubah jadi monster salju ketika dia lagi PMS?

Kebetulan hari itu, musim salju baru saja dimulai. Suhu udara sudah turun beberapa derajat; jadi malamnya, keluarga kerajaan (ditambah Kristoff dan seekor rusa besar) berkumpul di sebuah ruangan berperapian. Jack bersandar di dinding, sementara yang lain sibuk makan kue dan mendekat ke api.

"Elsa, apa kau percaya pada roh musim dingin? Seperti misalnya... seorang dewa yang bisa mengendalikan salju dan es?" celetuk Anna, tiba-tiba. Ia menunjukkan salah satu halaman buku yang sedang dibacanya pada yang lain, sambil menujuk sebuah gambar pria bersayap dan berjenggot panjang yang ada di sana. "Lihat, ini Dewa Angin Utara dan Salju dalam mitologi Yunani, namanya Boreas. Bagaimana kalau ternyata... selama ini dia adalah dewa pelindungmu?"

Dan sementara Kristoff langsung bergeser mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas, Elsa cuma meliriknya sekilas dan tersenyum. "Teori yang bagus, Anna."

"Hanya begitu saja? Ayolah, Elsaaaa. Kau tidak ingin menceritakannya pada kami?"

Jack bersedekap, memutar mata. Yah, manusia memang suka sekali menamai sesuatu dan membuat cerita. Menghubung-hubungkan antara sejarah dan konstelasi planet, menulis kisah asal mula suatu tempat yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak masuk akal, atau bahkan membuat legenda tentang dewa-dewa yang bisa jadi tidak eksis. Dan cerita itu pun diwariskan turun temurun, dituliskan dalam kitab-kitab dan lukisan. Sebagian orang menganggapnya fiksi. Sementara sebagian lagi benar-benar percaya.

"Apa kau pernah melihat yang seperti ini? Bahkan cuma di dalam mimpi, mungkin?"

Elsa menggeleng sambil tertawa kecil menghadapi antusiasme adiknya. "Tidak, tidak. Itu hanya mitos, Anna. Kurasa ini cuma bakat alam biasa... seperti halnya kau bisa menari, atau ibu bisa main piano, atau Kirstoff bisa bicara bahasa rusa kutub."

"Begitu, ya? Tapi bagaimana kalau makhluk seperti mereka benar-benar ada? Yang mengawasi manusia-manusia di seluruh dunia lewat sebuah bola kaca besar atau semacamnya, yang mengikuti kita ke mana-mana tanpa mau menampakkan diri, yang menjaga kita biarpun kita tidak pernah menyadari keberadaan mereka?"

Sampai di sini, Jack yang semula acuh mulai tergelitik untuk mendengarkan. Selalu menarik untuk mendengarkan perdebatan manusia tentang 'makhluk imajiner' seperti dirinya; terlebih lagi kalau salah satu pihaknya punya imajinasi yang bagus.

"Buku dongeng sebelum tidur hanya untuk dibaca sebelum tidur, Anna."

"Tapi—"

"Aku percaya sihir dan keajaiban itu ada, karena aku pun juga mengalaminya. Tapi tentu saja, _fairytale_ yang semacam itu tidak benar-benar nyata." Sambil masih tersenyum, Elsa menyeruput coklat panasnya dengan anggun. "Oh, iya. ngomong-ngomong daripada membaca buku itu... rak literatur Hukum dan Pemerintahan ada tepat di sebelah kirimu, Anna."

* * *

.

.

.

**V**

Beberapa hari berlalu, namun semua hal yang ditakutkan para Guardian belum juga terbukti. Tampaknya pengendalian diri Elsa sudah sempurna, mau musim dingin atau bukan. Kerajaan Arendelle pun aman terkendali. Misi pun berjalan lancar, dan yang ada lama-kelamaan Jack malah jadi bosan sendiri. Cuma mengawasi Elsa saja sepanjang hari, mengikutinya ikut rapat dan pertemuan-pertemuan kerajaan tanpa ada yang bisa diajak bicara, ini sih misi level D minus!

Akhirnya di hari kesekian, sifat jahilnya kumat. Jack mulai iseng melempar-lempar bola salju ke sembarang objek (terutama Hans, karena ekspresi kaget dan kuda-kuda kungfu-belalang-sembah-nya saat kena timpuk itu benar-benar _priceless_). Hari berikutnya, ia membekukan bir di gelas orang-orang yang sedang bersulang saat pesta kerajaan. Hari berikutnya lagi, Jack mulai menyusun misi: melapisi jalan setapak dengan es untuk membuat para pejalan kaki terpeleset (dia bahkan membuat daftar target), dan bahkan mencairkan air danau yang sedang dipakai untuk arena ice skating. Dan memang, kesibukan baru ini membuat dia terhibur sedikit—sejenak lupa kalau Bunnymund pasti bakal ngamuk-ngamuk kalau dia melihat kelakuannya lewat bola kristal. Tapi untuk sementara ini Jack sih santai-santai saja, toh tidak ada yang tahu... dan apa yang akan terjadi besok, biarlah dihadapi besok.

Awalnya seru, memang. Tapi karena Jack selalu berada dalam mode incognito, alhasil Elsa-lah yang kena getahnya. Sang Ratu mulai menerima keluhan dari sana sini—yang sepatunya lengket di tangga lah, yang bibirnya beku lah, yang demam gara-gara kejebur danau lah... ada saja yang datang melapor ke istana tiap hari.

"Anna, tidakkah kau berpikir musim dingin tahun ini agak... aneh? Es mendadak muncul di mana-mana, danau tiba-tiba mencair meskipun suhu masih berkisar minus lima belas derajat Celcius? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya Elsa sambil memijit keningnya, "Apa kekuatanku mulai jadi tidak terkendali lagi? Oh ya Tuhan, kumohon jangan—"

"Bukan salahmu, Elsa!" sahut Anna cepat, bergegas menenangkan kakaknya. "Tenang dulu... tenang dulu. Ambil nafas... positive thinking. Jangan berpikiran yang macam-macam!"

Dan biarpun jengkel setengah mati karena dia nggak merasa bersalah, tapi toh sebagai ratu dan satu-satunya pengendali es di Arendelle, tetap saja dia yang mesti bertanggung jawab. Sementara itu, Jack duduk bersila di bingkai jendela yang tinggi, mengamati Elsa, Anna dan Kristoff yang membuka semacam _booth_ di lapangan untuk menangani penduduk yang bermasalah dengan es.

"Tch. Rasa-rasanya manusia kadang memang butuh diberi pelajaran... bahwa apa yang tidak terlihat, belum tentu berarti tidak ada."

Lalu sedetik kemudian, bersamaan dengan Jack yang menjentikkan jarinya, tiga bola salju meluncur bersamaan_. Strike._

Dan tidak ada yang lebih menghibur daripada melihat seorang Ratu yang make-upnya luntur gara-gara tembakan bola salju; Jack Frost tahu itu.

* * *

.

.

.

**VI**

Seminggu kemudian, seluruh kerajaan heboh. Korban makin banyak, berbondong-bondong datang ke istana sampai Elsa kewalahan sendiri menangani semuanya. Keusilan Jack pun makin semena-mena, mentang-mentang dia positif yakin tidak ada seorangpun yang akan tahu siapa oknum pelaku sebenarnya. Lagipula dari skala satu sampai setara bintang Hollywood, popularitas nama Jack Frost di daerah sini bisa dibilang limit mendekati nol.

Tapi tetap saja, setinggi-tinggi tupai melompat, akhirnya toh jatuh juga. Kesenangannya harus berakhir ketika suatu hari ia tertangkap basah sedang melakukan tindak kriminal... oleh sesosok makhluk abstrak berhidung wortel, yang entah bagaimana bisa melihat kehadirannya.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan!?"

Dan terang saja, Jack langsung melotot horor melihat gundukan yang tadinya ia kira boneka salju, mendadak berbicara dengan suara bulat. Dan makhluk itu sudah pasti menyadari ekspresi syok Jack yang memang kelewat eksplisit—karena detik berikutnya ia langsung menghampiri pemuda itu tanpa ragu.

"Ah, maaf mengagetkanmu, ini sering terjadi. Haha. Ngomong-ngomong... kok rasanya aku belum pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini, ya? Halo, namaku Olaf. Kau siapa? Apa kau penduduk baru?"

Jack mundur selangkah. "Kau ini... apa?"

"Kau ini rabun atau berasal dari daerah tropis?" makhluk yang menyebut dirinya sebagai Olaf, bertanya balik. "Tentu saja aku manusia salju, seperti yang kau lihat. Jadi kalau boleh tahu, siapa namamu?"

Oke, Jack Frost sudah menemui banyak makhluk-makhluk aneh sepanjang hidupnya, tapi ia tidak pernah sekaget ini. Setidaknya tidak karena seharusnya, entitas absurd semacam ini tidak sembarangan beredar di dunia manusia.

"O-oh. Aku Jack." Meski masih separo bingung dan separo tidak percaya, Jack tetap berusaha sopan dengan menjabat balik tangan Olaf. Tapi baru saja digenggam, mendadak batang kayu itu copot dari tubuhnya! Alhasil, Jack refleks berteriak sambil melayang menghindar satu meter ke udara.

Dan bisa ditebak, berikutnya sang manusia saljulah yang mendadak bengong—jawsdrop dengan rahang yang secara harfiah, jatuh ke tanah. Sementara Jack masih memandang tangan Olaf dalam genggamannya dengan ekspresi tak terdefinisi. Dan butuh lima detik penuh pose freeze, sebelum akhirnya mental mereka sama-sama cukup kuat untuk menerima kenyataan.

"Apa kau... hantu? Sekarang aku bisa melihat hantu?"

Dan dari sanalah, awal dari terbongkarnya rahasia para Guardian. Karena Jack yang terbiasa hidup soliter, jelas tidak bisa mengimbangi kecerewetan si boneka salju yang tidak bisa diam kecuali pertanyaannya dijawab.

"Jadi namamu Jack Frost? Kenapa bukan Jack Frozen saja? Namamu terdengar seperti merek makanan beku... hahaha. Oh-oh, lalu bagaimana soal peri gigi yang kutanyakan tadi? Apa mereka juga mengambil gigi manusia salju? Apa rusa paling depan kereta Santa Klaus benar-benar berhidung merah dan bernama Rudolph? Apa yang dilakukan Kelinci Paskah kalau tidak sedang paskah? Kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat mimpiku setiap kali bangun tidur, apa Sandman punya alasan tertentu untuk itu?"

Alhasil dalam lima menit perjalanan menuju istana saja, Jack sudah cukup serius mempertimbangkan untuk melempar kepala Olaf ke luar tembok Arendelle.

* * *

.

.

.

**VII**

Sang pemuda berambut perak memijit pangkal hidungnya, merasa bersalah karena ingkar janji pada North untuk tidak menampakkan diri saat bertugas, dan menjaga rahasia soal para Guardian. Tapi... _well_, segigih-gigihnya Jack berusaha meminta Olaf tutup mulut (bahkan setelah dia mengesampingkan harga dirinya, dengan memohon sampai sujud menyembah-nyembah ke seonggok _snowman_ bak pengikut ajaran sesat); akhirnya tetap saja, rahasia tentang keberadaannya bocor juga. Dan dilihat dari sifat Olaf, bisa ditebak ke arah mana bocornya...

_Yeah_. Ke segala arah, tentu saja. Dia mengumpulkan rekan-rekannya di aula istana, lalu dengan antusiasnya bercerita tentang Jack Frost tanpa sadar kalau itu bisa saja membuat yang bersangkutan disemprot North waktu ia kembali nanti. Sepuluh menit monolog nonstop yang tidak sia-sia, karena di akhir cerita, putri Anna pun percaya. Dan ta-da... bisa ditebak—gadis polos berkepang dua itu langsung bengong tiga menit penuh dengan mata bulat, ketika pertama kali melihat Jack. Sementara yang jadi objek cuma bisa tersenyum garing... sambil berharap sang putri tidak ingat kalau dia pernah tergulung bola salju raksasa beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Naaaaah! Dewa Salju! Apa kubilang, aku selalu percaya dia nyata, dan bukannya cuma cerita di buku dongeng anak-anak!"

Dan mulai dari situlah, semua rahasia tentang para Guardian sudah bukan rahasia lagi. Berkat kesaksian Anna —yang tentu saja jauh lebih meyakinkan daripada racauan manusia salju—, tidak lama kemudian Sven, si rusa pun bisa melihat (dan menjilat) Jack. Soulmatenya, Kirstoff, menyusul sepuluh detik kemudian; dan langsung ngomel-ngomel berserk—karena akhirnya dia sadar, siapa yang selama ini seringkali membuatnya malu di depan Anna karena saking seringnya terpeleset... bahkan di tempat-tempat yang imposibru seperti padang rumput dan karpet istana.

* * *

.

.

.

**VIII**

_Agent White, misimu dibatalkan. Aku sudah lihat apa saja yang kaulakukan di sana. Ratu Arendelle sudah terbukti tidak berbahaya, dan kau diizinkan pulang segera setelah menerima surat ini. Kompas Sandy akan membantu._

_Tertanda, Red._

Jack meringis. Sudah ia duga, hal ini akan terjadi cepat atau lambat. Apa boleh buat, semua terjadi begitu saja—dan semua ini cuma terlalu menyenangkan untuk dilewatkan. Toh ia cuma usil, dan bukannya bermaksud jahat, kan?

Tanpa buang-buang waktu, pemuda itu pun mengambil pulpen dari laci terdekat—dan menuliskan pesan balasan di balik kertas papirus yang dikirim North. Singkat saja, karena ia tahu tulisan tangannya cenderung makin tidak terbaca kalau menulis kalimat-kalimat panjang. Jack tersenyum simpul, sementara di bahu kanannya, Baby Tooth yang barusan menunaikan tugas sebagai merpati pos duduk santai sambil menelengkan kepala.

_Aku akan pulang segera setelah misiku sendiri selesai, Commander Red. Dan tolong bilang pada yang lain... jangan terlalu merindukan aku. Hahaha._

—_A.W._

* * *

_._

_._

_._

**IX**

"Elsaaa, sumpah, aku tidak bohong! Ada pemuda berambut perak yang terbang mengikutimu ke mana-mana! Benar kan, Sven? Kristoff?"

Si rusa kutub mengangguk. Pemiliknya memutar mata. "Yeah. Orang yang sama, yang selama ini merepotkanmu dengan segala es dan salju..."

"Dia—dia juga bisa mengendalikan es sepertimu, Elsa, hanya saja dengan membawa tongkat kayu panjang yang agak melengkung di ujungnya! Dia bisa menggunakannya untuk terbang, untuk mengubah air menjadi es, untuk menurunkan salju—"

"Dan untuk menembakkan meriam salju ke sembarang orang..."

"—Ternyata dia sama sekali tidak seperti yang ada di buku mitulogi Yunani! Namanya Jack Frost, dia tampan, senyumnya manis, berambut perak, bermata biru, mengenakan sweater biru... bisa melayang-layang di udara seperti—"

"Seperti lalat yang mengganggu?"

"—seperti malaikat, Kristoff!"

Di latar belakang, Jack bersedekap sambil tersenyum simpul. Ia biasa diabaikan, tapi ternyata seru juga sekali-sekali mendengar orang berdebat tentang dirinya.

"Apa!? Yang benar saja! Kau bilang berandal macam dia ... malaikat?"

"Aku kan cuma bilang 'terbang seperti malaikat'!"

"Anna, kau tidak ingat apa yang dilakukannya padaku, padamu, pada Elsa, pada seluruh warga Arendelle!? Dia yang membuat kita kerepotan gara-gara musim salju yang abnormal!"

"Hei, bukankah kita semua melakukannya? Melempar bola salju ke teman-teman dan berseluncur di jalanan? Toh sedikit bersenang-senang kan bukan dosa—"

"Baiklah, baiklah... sudah cukup kalian berdua..." potong Elsa akhirnya, melambai-lambaikan tangan di antara Anna dan Kristoff. Karena dua puluh empat jam dalam satu hari, jelas tidak akan cukup bagi sepasang manusia keras kepala ini untuk saling adu argumen. Sampai sini, Jack sengaja melangkah mendekat untuk mengecek reaksi Elsa—karena setidaknya Anna dan Kristoff sudah sepakat untuk satu hal: bahwa Jack Frost itu ada.

Tapi sepertinya kali ini dia harus kecewa. Elsa cuma berdiri dari kursi dan merapatkan jubahnya, lalu berbalik. "Kalian boleh berdebat, tapi jangan bertengkar. Permisi, aku akan meminta pelayan untuk menyiapkan makan malam."

* * *

.

.

.

**X**

Elsa adalah orang terakhir yang tinggal di meja makan.

Kristoff dan Sven sudah pamit pulang duluan, dan Anna sudah kembali ke kamar. Cuma tinggal sang Ratu saja yang masih mengisi tempatnya di ujung meja panjang itu; ditemani segelas teh. Dan buku dongeng Anna yang diam-diam dipinjamnya.

Dan sementara Elsa serius membaca buku, Jack mengambil tempat duduk persis di seberangnya. Pemuda itu memundurkan kursinya, dan dengan cueknya menyilangkan kedua kaki di atas meja sambil mengamati keadaan sekitar. _Well... arsitektur istana ini bagus juga. Dindingnya dilapisi wallpaper merah motif geometris, dan dekorasinya didominasi biru-putih—membuat Jack jadi bertanya-tanya... apakah memang sudah defaultnya seperti ini, atau tema warnanya berganti setiap musim?_

"Halo, Tuan... Jack Frost?"

Mendengar namanya tiba-tiba dipanggil, Jack hampir saja jatuh dari kursi kalau saja ia tidak buru-buru berpegangan ke ujung meja.

_Eh—? _Apa yang barusan cuma imajinasinya saja, Atau Elsa benar-benar memanggil namanya? Apa gadis itu bisa melihatnya sekarang? Jack memandang sekilas ke depan melalui jari-jari kakinya untuk mengecek, dan memang benar—gadis itu sedang menatap lurus-lurus ke arahnya.

_Ehhhhhh—?_

Dan butuh jeda sekian detik lagi, sebelum Jack ingat untuk memperbaiki posisi duduknya—yang jelas sama sekali tidak sopan kalau dihadapkan dengan orang nomor satu di seantero Arendelle.

"Namaku... Elsa."

Jack melongo tidak percaya ketika gadis itu mengulurkan tangan untuk bersalaman.

Mendadak terasa seperti ada kembang api yang meletup-letup di dalam dadanya. Rasanya hampir sama seperti ketika Jamie Bennett melihatnya untuk pertama kali. Perasaan senang yang tidak bisa dia ungkapkan dengan kata-kata. Mungkin karena Jack sudah tahu diri bahwa dari awal ia tidak sepopuler Santa Klauss atau Bunnymund; jadi ia pun tidak pernah menaruh ekspektasi yang terlalu tinggi pada siapapun. Tapi justru itulah yang membuatnya merasakan kebanggaan yang tidak pernah bisa ia ekspresikan... setiap kali ia dikenali, bahkan oleh satu dari sejuta orang.

Dan ketika kesadarannya terkumpul seratus persen, barulah Jack ingat untuk merespon. Pemuda itu buru-buru merapikan rambutnya ke belakang dengan jari, kemudian berdiri dan menjulurkan badannya supaya bisa mencapai Elsa.

"Ah, maaf kalau aku tidak sopan. Hehe. Kukira kau tidak melihat," ujarnya sambil tertawa garing, "Halo juga, aku Jack Fro—"

Tapi baru saja Jack mengulurkan tangan untuk menjabat balik, Elsa mendadak menarik kembali tangannya. Bahunya turun. Matanya yang tadi memandang lurus ke depan, sekarang seperti mencari-cari ke segala arah. Membuat Jack yang tadinya yakin sudah kasat mata, sekarang kembali merasa tidak terlihat. Lagi.

"Astaga, _Jack Frost_. Nama yang bahkan lebih konyol dari Boreas. Bagaimana aku bisa sempat percaya?" gumam Elsa kemudian, lebih ke dirinya sendiri dibanding kepada siapapun yang ada di ruangan itu. Ia mengangkat bahu, lalu menutup buku dongeng yang ada di depannya sambil tertawa. "Tipuan dan akting yang bagus Anna, Kirstoff, Sven. Kapan-kapan aku harus mentraktir kalian untuk ini."

Lalu gadis itu berbalik. Tepat di depan Jack yang masih terdiam di tempatnya dengan sebelah tangan separo terulur, menjabat udara. Langkah-langkah sepatu kaca pun terdengar menjauh, melewati pintu, sebelum akhirnya menghilang di koridor.

Dan Jack melongo, lagi.

Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau sedih, ketika gadis yang selama ini dijaganya siang-malam... bahkan tidak pernah mau percaya bahwa Guardian itu benar-benar nyata.

.

.

.

.

.

**END.**

* * *

**A/N: **Tadaaaa. Iya, fandom ini udah jadul banget. Draft fic ini pun juga udah lama, cuman lupa nyelesein hahaha. Tapi nggak apa-apa deh, toh Jack Frost masih tetep ganteng dan Elsa masih kece XD

_Thanks for reading!_


End file.
